Do I hate him really?
by Arca-chan
Summary: Oo Ich hab sie ausgegraben Drop die war noch in meinem Manager gespeichert XD. Naja, es ist halt ein Drama zu DBZ, Klar Shonen Ai . Und bitte achtet nicht auf Rechtschreibefehler u.u° sie ist halt alt ...


Do I hate him really ...?  
  
(Nur kurz noch etwas zur Geschichte, es wird euch sicher stutzig machen, dass ich die Geschichte in zwei verschiedenen Zeiten geschrieben habe. Das was erzählt wird ist in der Vergangenheit geschrieben, dass was XXX (Name von der Hauptperson in der Fanfic) denkt ist in der Gegenwart erzählt, eigentlich müsstet ihr aber erkennen können was gedacht wird, ich hoffe das macht euch jetzt nicht zu verwirrt, dann viel Spaß bei der Geschichte).  
  
Ein kühler Wind umfloß meinen Körper, die Sonne schien grell in dieser großen Höhe in der ich flog. Die Landschaft unter mir war sehr zerstört, viele Krater übersäten die Gegend, kein Wunder, denn der Kampf war hart und viele Menschen waren gestorben.  
  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, alle, denn Tales hatte sie alle umgebracht, ohne das wir etwas hätten tun können. Wir waren machtlos gewesen. Wir haben gekämpft, sehr hart sogar, doch fast alle sind gestorben. Schon wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft, alle zu beschützen, schon wieder ist etwas verloren gegangen, was ich geliebt habe. "Geliebt", dieses Wort, kenne ich denn überhaupt die Bedeutung davon? Früher nicht, doch jetzt, jetzt ja. Seit ich hier bin. Eigentlich bin ich ja nur auf der Suche nach jemandem, der noch überlebt haben müsste. Denn er hat uns alle gerettet, uns alle, ohne Rücksicht auf sein Leben. Seine Aura habe ich aber schon vor Stunden verloren. Die letzte Aura, die es wohl auf der Erde geben wird. Denn der Planet Namek ist auch zerstört, von Tales, ..., Tales, diesen Namen werde ich immer hassen, bis in alle Ewigkeiten. Wie kann nur ein Saiyajin ohne Rücksicht einen Planeten zerstören, mmh, eigentlich haben wir es ja schon immer gemacht, oder etwa nicht? Die Dragonballs der Erde gibt es ja auch nicht mehr, denn Dende ist ja tot. Tales hat ihn ja als erstes getötet, denn der Drache wollte ihm seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Das war Glück, ... , war es denn wirklich Glück? Eigentlich ja nicht, denn dadurch sind alle gestorben! Wären denn auch alle gestorben wenn Tales seinen Wunsch hätte erfüllt bekommen ? Ich glaube allmählich leide ich unter dem Einfluss der Menschen. Ich denke nur noch an sie und wie es ihnen geht, tja, jetzt geht es ihnen bestimmt irgendwie gut, denn sie sind ja alle tot. "TOT" Dieses Wort erfüllt mich mit Trauer, Trauer über all das, was passiert ist, aber auch mit Wut. Wut über mein Volk, wie sie so viele Unschuldige, manche waren vielleicht auch nicht so unschuldig, töten konnten. Immer noch verstehe ich das nicht, eigentlich müsste ich es doch verstehen, denn ich habe es auch getan.  
  
Die Landschaft unter mir begann sich zu verändern, ich kam wieder zu dem Punkt, an dem der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Er war leer, kein Leben, nicht einmal ein kleines Tier, hatte überlebt. Meine Wangen wurden nass, ich spürte Tränen, ich weinte, aber warum? Erfüllte es mich so mit Trauer, dass alle Menschen umgekommen waren? Ich weiß es nicht. Die Tränen trockneten im kalten Wind.   
  
Wo bist du nur, wo? Ich sende meine Gedanken aus, vielleicht erreichen sie ihn ja und er antwortet mir. Doch das brauche ich gar nicht erst zu hoffen, denn ich glaube, er ist schon gar nicht mehr hier. Meine Gedanken kehren wieder zu dem Kampf gegen Tales zurück. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Diese Gedanken werden mich wohl immer verfolgen. Zum Glück wurde Tales vernichtet, denn Piccolo und Son-Gohan schafften es, seinen Affenschwanz zu packen und ihn abzureißen. Doch verloren sie ihr Leben. Schade ... Ich denke wirklich anders als früher, andere sind mir wichtig. Vor allem aber war mir meine Familie wichtig. Sie wurde auch von ihm getötet. Dabei bin ich ausgerastet, denn er hat es vor meinen Augen getan. Er hat sie vor meinen Augen getötet. Dann bin ich ausgerastet. Es war wohl zuviel Energie und ich habe 1/10 der Erde dabei zerstört, dabei auch viele Menschen. Ich werde wohl in die Hölle kommen. Doch das ist mir egal, ich wollte meine Familie rächen.  
  
Oh Gott, hör bloß auf damit. Ich mach mich ja wahnsinnig, ich muss mich auf die Suche konzentrieren, auf ihn, den ich am meisten hasse, doch ... hasse ich ihn wirklich? Im tiefsten meines Herzen wohl nicht mehr. Doch ich will ihn hassen, er übertrifft mich immer, warum nur?   
  
Schon lange kreiste ich über einer bestimmten Stelle, es schien als würde mich etwas dort hinziehen, ein Ausruf, eine Energie. Es stimmte, eine geringe Energie, dem Tode näher als dem Leben, fühlte ich auf dem glatten, grasbewachsenen Hügel. Doch erkennen konnte ich nichts, irgend etwas reflektierte die Sonne, es schien orange zu leuchten.  
  
Endlich habe ich gefunden, wonach ich schon seit Tagen suche, endlich hab ich dich gefunden, doch es ist bestimmt zu spät. So wie sich die Energie anfühlt.  
  
Immer schneller werdend flog ich auf den kleinen Hügel zu.   
  
Auch Shera [3] verlor ihr Leben im Kampf, doch sie hatte es geschafft, Tales schwer zu verletzten, damit wir ihn endlich besiegen konnten. Warum nur musste ich bewußtlos werden, sie hat mich beschützt. Noch nie hatte mich jemand beschützt. Doch sie hatte es getan, ohne auf ihr Leben zu achten. Wieder stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, ich hatte sie wirklich gern gehabt. Gut, sie war ja auch ein Saiyajin, aber sie war so ... so nett, ja nett. Immer war sie für mich da, wenn ich sauer war und ich meine Wut ablassen wollte, so hat sie gegen mich gekämpft, oder wenn ich einfach nur reden wollte, hat sie mir zugehört. Nie habe ich mich dafür bedankt, und jetzt habe ich keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn auch sie ist tot. Immer war sie fröhlich und lächelte uns an, als würde es nichts Böses auf der Welt geben. Immer hatte sie einen Glanz in den Augen, der von weit her zu kommen schien, so freudig und lieb. Doch dieser Glanz verlor sich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen, als sie tot vor uns lag. Es war ein schlimmer Anblick gewesen, oh ja, ein Fünkchen Leben spiegelte sich noch in ihren Augen, als sie ihren Kopf zu uns drehte, uns anlächelte und sagte "Bitte, versprecht mir, nicht zu sterben. Es war schön euch kennengelernt zu haben." Blut lief ihr aus den tiefen Wunden und ihrem Mund, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos und jedes noch so kleines Leben verschwand aus ihrem Körper. Ihre, eigentlich immer fröhlichen Augen, starrten nirgendwo mehr hin, ohne Ziel, sie war tot.   
  
Als ich diese Gedanken beendet hatte, kam ich endlich bei der am Boden liegenden Gestalt an. Er war es, den ich schon so lange gesucht hatte. Doch sein Körper lag leblos vor mir, das Gesicht nach oben gerichtet. Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Aber das glaubte ich nicht. Doch ich bemerkte die große blutrote Lache neben der Gestalt nicht. "Endlich habe ich dich gefunden." Meine Worte schienen ihn nicht zu berühren. "Hey, komm schon, lass uns von hier verschwinden, los, komm endlich." Auch hatte ich die klaffende Wunde an seinem Brustkorb nicht bemerkt. Als ich sah, dass sich sein Brustkorb nicht hob und senkte, wie beim Atmen, machte ich mir Sorgen,   
  
Ich mache mir über meinen Erzfeind sorgen, wie kann ich nur? Ein kräftiger Windstoß blies mir in Gesicht und langsam, es schien in Zeitlupe, drehte er den Kopf. Jetzt erst sah ich das Blut, das aus seinem Körper floß. Seine Augen schienen geradeaus zu starren, auf keinen bestimmten Punkt in der Umgebung. Einfach nur geradeaus ohne Ziel. Wie lange schon musste er hier gelegen haben? Dann plötzlich erwachte etwas ihn ihm. Er schien wieder das Leben aufgenommen zu haben, er hob den Kopf ein Stück vom Boden und schien etwas zu sagen, was ich nicht verstand. Meine Beine trugen mich zu ihm hin und ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen, neben seinem Kopf. Seine Worte waren sehr leise und schien schon vom Tod getränkt zu sein. "Schön, dich zu sehen," ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. In diesem Zustand konnte er noch lächeln und nur für mich? "Vegeta, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Gut, dass du mich noch gefunden hast." "Nein, warte, du darfst nicht einfach so sterben, hörst du?" "Bitte Vegeta, erlöse mich endlich, erlöse mich von dieser Welt, wo nichts mehr lebt. Ich bitte dich. Nur dann kann ich in Ruhe sterben." Sein Blick war traurig und doch sah er mich so freudig an, so, als würde er einen längst vergessenen Freund wieder sehen. "Das kann ich nicht tun, Kakarott, das weißt du, ich könnte es nicht über Herz bringen." Doch diese Worte würde er wohl nie mehr hören, nie mehr ... Denn das letze Leben auf der Erde erlosch gerade, seine Hand hatte in seiner letzten Minute meine Hand umschlossen, sie war schon kalt und starr. Wieder füllten Tränen meine Augen, ohne das ich es wollte. Ich hielt sie und würde sie nie mehr loslassen. Ganz genau wusste ich, was Kakarott mit dem ' Erlöse mich" gemeint hatte, doch könnte ich es nicht tun. Doch es würde die letzte Ehre für ihn sein, die ich ihm noch entgegenbringen konnte. Nichts hemmte mich mehr und ich fing an zu weinen, noch nie hatte ich um ihn geweint, noch nie hatte ich überhaupt geweint. Lange saß ich dort, bewegungslos und dachte über seine letzten Worte nach. "Erlöse mich" diese Worte erfüllten meinen ganzen Kopf. Was sollte ich tun, sollte ich es denn tun? Nein, ich könnte es nicht, niemals, könnte ich so was tun. Und ich tat es auch nicht. Langsam erhob ich mich, die Augen immer noch auf Kakarott gerichtet, meinem Erzfeind und doch bestem Freund. Er war jetzt tot, jetzt, in der Stunde, in der ich ihn so dringend hätte brauchen könne und er war einfach so gestorben. Als ich auf seinen zerschundenen Körper hinunter sah, überkam mich eine Welle der Freude. Eine Welle der Freude? War ich etwa froh, dass er tot war? Nun, er ist jetzt von diesem Leben erlöst und hoffentlich in einer anderen, besseren Welt. Ein Windhauch hob meinen Kopf an und ich sah etwas wunderschönes über Kakarotts Körper schweben, es war sein Geist. Halb durchsichtig mit so weißen Flügeln, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Er lächelte mich an, es war ein Lächeln mit Trauer erfüllt, doch wollte er dies verbergen. "Danke, das du mich gefunden hast" Waren die letzten Worte, die ich wohl von ihm hören würde. "Nein, warte, Kakarott ... verlaß mich nicht" Doch diese Worte verloren sich im Rauschen des Windes. Er war verschwunden und hatte nur eine leere Hülle zurückgelassen. "NNNEEEEIN" Der Schrei hallte über die Erde, doch niemand hörte ihn, Jetzt war ich allein, allein auf einem trostlosen Planeten, der nur noch Schmerz für mich bedeutete. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder zu Boden, zu dem, den ich so haßte und doch liebte, auf Kakarott.  
  
Seine Augen blickten ins Leere, sie schienen auf einen fernen Punkt hinter dem Horizont gerichtet zu sein, immer noch hatte er das Lächeln auf den Lippen, so war er gestorben. Mit einem Lächeln. Das schwarze Haar war verwuschelt und ich strich es glatt, so sah er besser aus. Und ich entschied mich dazu, ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Die Hände zum Himmel gerichtet stand ich da, unbewegt, für ein paar Minuten, um Kraft zu sammeln, nur für ihn. Ich hoffe, es hilft dir, Kakarott, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Weg und ruhe in Frieden. Langsam formte sich ein Engergieball, blau erstrahlte er. Mit schwerem Herzen und Tränen in den Augen, die stetig mein Wangen hinunter rannen, ließ ich diesen Ball in die Luft steigen und auf Kakarotts Körper hinunterfallen. Er umhüllte ihn und so begrub ich Kakarott, der so viel für mich getan hatte. Ich hatte ihm nie gedankt. Ich legte ein kleines Kettchen auf das Grab, dass ich eins von ihm bekommen hatte, ich wußte selbst nie warum und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte es mir nie angesehen und so wußte ich auch nicht das in dieser kette ein bild von uns zwei war, ich hatte es mri nie angesehen....   
  
Auf Wiedersehen, und viel Glück Kakarott, leb wohl Son-Goku!  
  
Dann stieg ich in die Kapsel, die die ganze Zeit über mir nachgeflogen war, langsam stieg ich ein und senkte den Blick, um nicht noch einmal die zerstörte Erde zu sehen. Ich schaffte es nicht, noch einmal zu dem kleinen Hügel zu blicken, es schien, als würden alle die ich liebte, über ihm schweben und mir zuwinken. Sie schienen freudig und fröhlich und so ganz ohne Schmerz und Trauer. Die Klappe schloß sich mit einem Zischen und durch die Scheibe sah ich den immer kleiner werdenden Punkt von Kakarotts Grab. Die Kapsel flog hinauf in den Himmel. Lebewohl, du schönes Leben. Ich danke dir, Gott, für die Zeit auf der Erde, nie werde ich es vergessen, Lebewohl.   
  
Langsam entschwebte eine Saiyajinsche Kapsel der Erde und ließ sie hinter sich zurück. Niemals würde man das Geschehen auf der Erde vergessen, und so flog die Kapsel mit dem letzten Saiyajin ins All, ohne Weg und ohne Ziel. Niemals würde man Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins, wiedersehen, denn auch er flog in den Tod, um allen zu folgen und mir ihnen zusammen zu sein. Vegeta schlief unter Tränen ein und erwachte in einem Traum. Son-Goku stand vor ihm und schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an, aber ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Die Augen schienen ihm etwas zu sagen, tief in seinem Inneren leuchtete eine Wärme, die Vegeta nur ein einziges Mal gespürt hatte, bei Shera. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet" Seine Worte erfüllten ihn mit Wärme und Son-Goku erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht, " wir warten auf dich, du weißt, wir warten auf dich, wir warten ..." Die Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wieder und er vergaß diese Worte nie. So spürte Vegeta nichts von seinem Tod. Denn er hielt sich fest an dem Traum, dem Traum, der ihm so viel bedeutete, er glaubte, sogar noch Shera und Bulma im Hintergrund zu sehen, die leicht schmunzeln auf ihn herab sahen und weiße Flügel glitzerten hinter ihnen auf. Dann ging der Sauerstoff aus und Vegeta erstickte, es war ein schneller und schmerzloser Tod, doch würde er alle wiedersehen im Jenseits.... Doch gab es das Jenseits überhaupt? [6] Er wußte es nicht, doch das war jetzt auch egal.  
  
********  
  
Noch lange sah man eine kleine Kapsel, ohne Leben an Bord, durch das All fliegen. Ohne Ziel und ohne Weg .... Der kleine, früher einst blau-schimmernder Planet war schon lange verschwunden. Die Kapsel flog noch lange weiter, bis sie schließlich an einem Asteroiden zerschellte. Nun erinnerte nichts mehr an das Leben auf der Erde, außer die kleine Blume, die auf dem Hügel eines Grabes wuchs. SEINES Grabes, denn lange noch sah man diesen kleinen Hügel von dem besten Freund und ärgsten Feind des Saiyajin Prinzen, von Kakarott. Auch an das Leben von den Saiyajins erinnerte sich niemand mehr, es war gut, so wurde vergessen, was dieses Volk einst dem All angetan hatte. Die kleine Blume überdauerte alles und nie, niemals, würde man das Leben auf der Erde vergessen, auf dem Planeten, wo das Leben von dem Bösen befreit wurde. Sie erinnerte daran, dass in früheren Jahren das Leben vielfältig und schön gewesen sein musste. Denn diese Pflanze war das Leben selbst, wiedergeboren, rein und schön. So wie es einst angefangen hatte. 


End file.
